Que caches tu au fond de toi ?
by Siashini
Summary: Épilogue. Sa vie ne tenant plus qu’à un fil, un mystère l’entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin. UA, Newtype, avec un lemon. HeeroxDuo, TrowaxQuatre, WufeixHilde
1. L'arrivée

Titre: Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, puis un peu de mystère et de angst. Sinon UA New-type !

Résumé: Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, un mystère l'entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin.

**L'Arrivée**

Pourquoi continuer à avancer dans cette vie qui ne m'a rien apporté de positif. Tous les éléments qui se sont passés m'ont confortés dans cette idée, celle d'en finir et que c'est par je ne sais quel miracle que je sois toujours en vie.

Mais maintenant je sens que je n'ai plus envie de me battre, rien ne me fais plus plaisir. Au début il y a eu le désir de pouvoir m'exprimer, puis l'envie de lire, d'apprendre, de connaître. Cependant, elle n'est plus suffisante. J'ai cette acceptation au fond de moi, la prochaine douleur qui va m'être infligée sera la dernière, je ne le supporte plus. Tout en moins le sait et s'y résout.

Une nouvelle année commence, la dernière et le plus importante. Celle du bac. La tension de le réussite flotte dans l'air, pourtant, moi je ne m'en inquiète pas. Pourquoi, la réponse est simple, tous mes anciens professeurs étaient unanimes. « Vous verrez, monsieur Maxwell, tout va bien se passer, vous aurez votre bac sans difficultés. » Bien sûr personne, moi-même le premier, pensait me retrouver là un jour. Le dernier de mes rêves a été réalisé, le dernier pas tout t'a fait car l'ultime ne m'est pas permis. Pour quelle raison, une raison toute simple, je ne le mérite pas, car je ne suis pas comme tout le monde…J'ai une particularité qui a fait de ma vie, une existence de souffrances parsemée, ici et là, de moments de bonheurs qui ont réussis à me faire vivre jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Grand exploit à mon avis.

Je suis à l'écart des autres, attendant mon professeur principal pour qu'il nous fasse le topo de l'année qui s'annonce. Je le vois avec son groupe d'amis, nos regards se croisent, haineux de son côté, indifférent du mien. Il pense que je veux lui voler sa place, m'imposer aux près eux, alors que cela ne m'intéresse pas, je ne suis pour eux qu'une source d'argent facile, argent gagné sans efforts car je en demande rien et même si je le faisais rien ne me serai donné, ils me l'ont fait comprendre dès la première seconde oùj'ai été laissé entre leurs mains.

_Début du Flash-back_

_Une femme, d'une trentaine d'années environ, entra. Elle s'assit à la grande table près d'un jeune garçon._

_« Duo, je suis désolée une fois de plus, mais cette fois d'avantage. Il n'y a plus de place ici, tu l'as remarqué. Par contre je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille, très gentille avec un jeune garçon de ton âge, tu verra, elle va te plaire. De plus, ils vont déménagés donc tu partira avec eux, je pense que ce changement te ferras le plus grand bien. Ici, dans ce pays tu n'as plus t'a place. »_

_« Où est-ce ? »_

_« Loin, de l'autre côté de la terre (1), tu auras un peu de mal au début avec la langue, mais tu es quelqu'un intelligent, tu apprendra vite. Je suis sûre que le Japon va te plaire. Malheureusement, un problème se pose, tu vas bientôt être majeur. Si tu dois faire face à une difficulté, et qu'ils ne veulent pas d'aider, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. »_

_Au Japon, je pars au Japon…Je n'y crois pas ! La langue, une complication…Elle plaisante…Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai dit à personne que je savais parler le japonais. En revanche le reste ne me plait pas beaucoup. Je serai livré à moi-même, dès le jour de ma majorité…Bon ben je me débrouillerai, même si je devine ma fin proche. Je n'en aurai pour plus très longtemps._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

L'autre partie de la classe, celle qui n'est pas de son parti, me lance des regards intéressés et interrogatifs, c'est vrai ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un américain dans un lycée japonais, même si il y avait d'autres étudiants étrangers comme moi. Je dois faire avec, de toute façon je ne veux pas me lier. Les gens ne m'intéressent pas, ils sont trop imbus de leur personne, recherchant dans l'amitié une manière de bien se faire voir ou d'obtenir quelque chose, je ne le sais que trop bien. Depuis mes 15 ans, les personnes qui m'ont parlés, ne m'ont qu'utilisé. Certains pour l'argent comme eux, d'autre pour des raisons plus physiques, mais je ne me suis jamais laisser avoir par leurs belles paroles. Oui c'est vrai, je ne m'essence pas, on m'as toujours dit que j'était beau, voir véritablement canon, moi personnellement je me trouve moyen. Pas banal, ça c'est certain, car avec une natte, couleur châtain miellée, arrivant au niveau de mes reins et des yeux d'une couleur améthyste, je ne passe pas inaperçu. Sinon je mesure environ 1m80, pour 75 kilos et une carrure toute en finesse. Je plait beaucoup, c'est peut-être aussi pour cela qu'il ne m'apprécie pas.

Le professeur principal arriva, jetant un coup d'œil à ses futurs élèves. Il les connaissait tous, sauf le nouveau venu, arrivé tout droit des États-Unis. On lui avait tout particulièrement demander de l'aider, car il ne parlait pas japonais. Quand il avait entendu ça, il avait été catégorique envers le directeur, en lui disant, que même s'il était plus intelligent que la moyenne, il n'arriverait pas à suivre le programme sans une connaissance minime de la langue. Le directeur avait fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, ce qui marqua la clôture de la conversation.

Maintenant, il se trouvait là, devant une classe de 24 élèves, qui attendait son discours d'introduction. Il scruta la classe pour voir où se situait le nouveau et surtout à côté de qui. Celui-ci se trouvait, tout au fond de la salle, à côté d'un petit blond aux yeux turquoises clairs et au caractère d'ange, soupirant de soulagement à la vue du très gentil Winner. Quatre Raberba Winner, était connu dans tout le lycée, pour sa gentillesse et son grand cœur, même s'il choisissait ses amis avec beaucoup de minutie. Au vue de l'éclatant sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, il se dit que Duo était sauvé. Car les proches de Quatre formaient une vraie garde rapprochée et si Quatre l'acceptait, ce qui semblait bien parti, le natté ne risquerait rien de la part de la bande d'Hasu qui lui jetait déjà, des regards prometteurs de longues et pénibles souffrances. C'est en mettant fin à ses pensées qu'il commença à parler.

Q: « Salut, tu es nouveau, je t'ai pas encore vu ici, moi je m'appelle Quatre Rebarba Winner, et toi ? » _En anglais_

Face à cet immense sourire sincère et de la tête d'ange de la part de son voisin de table, il ne pu que lui répondre.

D: « Oui, je suis nouveau, je viens d'arriver, il y a tout juste quelques jours. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Quatre, moi, c'est Duo Maxwell. » _En japonnais_

Quatre fut stupéfait de son accent japonais et cela donna lieu à une conversation qui dura jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la pause du repas de midi.

Duo était assit à une table entouré de Quatre, et de sa bande. Elle se composait de Trowa Barton, petit ami de celui-ci et d'origine française, Heero Yuy, japonais et aussi sympathique qu'un iceberg, puis venait Hilde Schbeiker, d'origine allemande, jeune fille avec un caractère très fort mais toujours joyeux de ce qu'il avait pu voir, et pour terminer, WuFei Chang, d'origine chinoise avec une susceptibilité à fleur de peau, mais avec un cœur énorme dixit Quatre. Le repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur, avec le caractère joyeux d'Hilde, Quatre et Duo qui menaient la conversation. Il se produit juste un petit hic lorsque Hilde demanda plus de précisions sur sa vie à Duo. Quatre détourna vite la conversation sur un autre sujet. Il y avait ressenti la crainte du natté, il faut dire qu'en étant New-type empathique (2), il n'avait pu que ressentir le trouble ne son nouvel ami. Oui, ami, car il le considérait déjà comme ça. Se qui filtrait de Duo était la peur, et en parcourant le réfectoire, il avait su de qui. Hasu et sa bande faisait de nouveau des siennes, mais cette fois, il allait prendre cet être fragile sous son aile et le protégerait. L'aura de Duo, d'une couleur incroyable, semblait très faible comme si la mort le guettait, ou qu'une vie difficile l'avait fragilisé. Il trouverait, foi de Raberba Winner.

Les cours reprirent normalement dans une ambiance détendue pour ce premier jour d'école où l'insouciance primait encore.

(1) Ben, pas vraiment mais c'es quand même pas mal d'heures d'avion !

(2) Il peut ressentir les émotions des gens qui l'entoure de plus il arrive à percevoir leur aura et d'y associer une couleur. Mais vous en serrez plus par la suite.

À suivre

J'aimerai un petit moi juste pour savoir si ma fic vous plait ou si au contraire c'est un catastrophe et que se soit mieux d'y mettre un terme !


	2. Une passion

Titre: Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, puis un peu de mystère et de angst. Sinon UA, New-type !

Résumé: Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, un mystère l'entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin.

**Une passion**

Quatre, Duo et les autres discutaient tranquillement devant le portail de l'école, leur première journée étant finie, ils allaient devoir se séparer. Duo redoutait se moment, car il savait que la bande d'Hasu l'attendait, au coin de la rue, un peu plus loin. Surtout lui, leur chef, il n'avait pas apprécié son arrivée dans sa famille, mais encore moins le fait que toute l'école parle de se nouveau tellement beau aux dires des élèves, qu'un minable petit orphelin entre comme ça dans sa vie, il ne le supportait pas, pourtant ses parents lui avaient expliqué que se n'était que pour l'argent, et non pour le remplacer. Que cette chose n'était rien et qu'elle ne serait jamais rien, tout ça naturellement, devant Duo, pour que celui-ci comprenne sa nouvelle place.

Après un dernier au-revoir, Duo commença à avancer. À peine quelques mètres plus loin, il se senti tirer en arrière et amené au fond de la ruelle, pour plus de discrétion bien sûr.

Hasu: « Alors maintenant, on fait moins le malin, sans tes amis pour te protéger ? »

D: « Ce n'est pas moi qui a été vers eux ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu es jaloux ? »

Hasu: « Moi jaloux, d'un orphelin qui dans à peine trois mois va se retrouver à la rue, sûrement pas ! » Se retournant vers le reste de sa bande: « Toi frappe-le ! C'est pour avoir oser me répondre. »

Son subordonné ne se fit pas prier et asséna un coup dans le ventre à Duo. Celui-ci ne cilla même pas, regardant son tortionnaire dans les yeux.

_Il pense qu'il va me faire peur ou souffrir avec se simple petit coup. Ce n'est rien part rapport à se que j'ai peu endurer avant._

Duo attendit cinq minutes avant de rentrer chez lui. Chez lui, l'expression était ironique, car il ne pouvait considérer cette maison comme la sienne, même s'il s'en occupait, comme sa propre demeure, en y faisant le ménage, la vaisselle, la lessive ainsi qu la cuisine.

Dès qu'il eut passé la porte d'entrée, la maîtresse de maison, lui fit remarquer son retard et lui ordonna de se dépêcher car elle ne supportait pas d'attendre.

Instantanément, il se mit à la tache, c'est-à-dire préparer le repas, tout en rêvassant à sa première journée de cours passée avec cet petit ange blond qui avait décidé de l'aider. Il en avait l'intime conviction. D'où venait-elle ? Il ne savait rien, sauf qu'il la ressentait au plus profond de son cœur. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas fini ? La vie lui accordait-elle finalement un tout petit peu de bonheur ? Il verrait, pour l'instant il devait se dépêcher.

La pendule sonna dix-neuf heure, Duo avait juste eu le temps de finir le repas, d'installer celui-ci sur la table et de retourner dans la cuisine, avant l'arrivée de « sa famille ». Lui était seul pour manger, mais ça ne l'embêtait pas trop car il préférait la solitude à la mauvaise compagnie de ces personnes qui ne voulaient pas de lui physiquement, mais qui réclamaient l'argent versé pour sa garde.

Duo mangea tranquillement attendant qu'ils aient fini pour pouvoir débarrasser, faire la vaisselle et enfin pour monter dans sa chambre se détendre en se laissant aller à sa passion. Le bruit de la télévisons, lui fit comprendre que le moment était venu. Il s'occupa de ses tâches et monta les escaliers, traversant le couloir, pour se rendre d'abord, à la douche et ensuite dans sa pièce, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler sa une chambre bien qu'il y ait un lit, un bureau et une chaise comme uniques meubles. Mais c'était sont territoire, son coin à lui où personne ne venait le déranger.

Après cette bonne douche, le natté, plus si natté que ça, vu que ses cheveux devaient un minimum sécher avant d'être tressés, s'installa sur son lit, prit un crayon, une feuille blanche et commença à dessiner. Il avait découvert le dessin il y a deux ans, lors de son premier cours d'art plastique, son professeur de l'époque avait été émerveiller pas le talent de Duo et, à chaque fois, il l'encourageait. Il aurait aimé qu'il s'inscrive dans une école d'art très réputée, mais Duo lui avait expliqué que c'était impossible et que même avec l'aide d'une bourse, les frais restaient trop importants. Depuis ce jour, dès qu'il pouvait, il prenait un crayon et se laissait emporter dans se flot de sensations qui se saisissaient de lui au moment de la prise en main du crayon.

En jugeant sa feuille blanche, une image s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit. Un visage d'une froideur, où deux yeux de glace cobalts, brillaient en le dévisageant, ainsi que le reste du visage que allait avec. Un visage fin, sans expressions particulières, suivit d'une chevelure courte et indomptable qui était en opposition totale avec l'aspect strict et impassible qui se dégageait d'Heero. Dans ses créations, Duo ressentait le besoin de retranscrire les émotions perçues au moment même, tout en restant fidèle au modèle.

Quand, il fut satisfait de son dessin, il alla le poser dans une fourre spéciale qui réunissait toutes ses autres œuvres. Elle correspondait à la totalité de sa vie, tout ce qui l'avait touché, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se trouvait dedans sous forme de traits noirs plus ou moins foncés.

Duo se coucha en repensant, à ses nouveaux amis et à sa vie qui allait soit s'arranger soit au contraire, devenir pire qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Il était en-train de s'endormir, quand soudain, il se releva brusquement, réalisant qu'il avait oublié de faire quelque chose de primordial pour sa survie. Il s'approcha du sac qui contenait le peu d'affaires qui lui appartenaient, mais qui avaient toutes une valeur sentimentale. Il fouilla quelques instant pour un ressortir une plaquette de médicament. Il en retira une pastille, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il bu une gorgée y ajoutant le médicament et avala le tout. Maintenant que le principale était fait, il pouvait se rendormir tranquillement et se laisser aller à rêver au futur.

À suivre

J'espère que la suite a atteint vos espérance et qu'elle vous plait. En tout cas encore un merci à aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire.

Petite review ?


	3. Révélations

Titre: Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, puis un peu de mystère et de angst. Sinon UA New-type !

Résumé: Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, un mystère l'entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin.

**Révélations**

Un bip résonna dans toute la chambre signalant à son occupant qu'il était tant de se lever. Duo se retourna pour éteindre le réveil qui affichait 6.00 en lettres rouges. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit cauchemardant sur son enfance passée.

Au même moment, Quatre se réveilla un peu maussade, son empathie lui avait fait passer une mauvaise nuit, remplie de scènes sombres qui provenaient de Duo, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son don semblait si réceptif à lui. Une chose était sûre, c'est que cela avait un rapport avec l'aura que dégageait Duo. Normalement il la percevait en couleur avec une intensité assez élevée, comme pour l'aura émeraude de Trowa ou encore cobalt d'Heero. Mais pour le natté, c'était le contraire, celle-ci était très faible et d'une couleur gris pâle. Gris, jamais dans sa vie, il en avait vu une de cette couleur, noir à la rigueur, mais gris, jamais. C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il rejoignit les autres à la cuisine.

En voyant son amant, dans cet état, entrer dans la pièce, Trowa se dit qu'il devait l'y en faire sortir le plus doucement possible, aux vues de la précédente réaction, quelques années plutôt, lors de la mort de son père. C'est pourquoi, il allais parler doucement et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe.

T: « Bonjour mon amour. »

Réalisant soudain qu'on lui avait parler, Quatre reprit pied dans la réalité.

Q: « Bonjour, désolé, j'était dans mes pensées. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

T: « Bien sûr que non, je t'aime trop pour ça ! »

W: « Winner qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant, pour que tu en oublies les autres. Ouais même pas un bonjour à Heero, Hilde ou moi, on compte pour du beurre ou quoi ? »

Q: « Désolé…. Bonjour Wufei…Heero…Hilde. » « J'était en-train de penser au nouveau, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui et n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. »

Heero, qui jusque là n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille, ouvrit les deux au moment même ou Quatre prononça « le nouveau ». Lui aussi était très intriqué par celui-ci, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui.

H: « Et quelle est-t-elle ? »

Q: « L'aura qu'il dégage est grise, c'est la première fois que je vois ça et en plus je n'arriva pas à bien lire ses émotions, juste les fortes…»

Hil: « C'est vrai que c'est étrange même pour les émotions d'Heero, qui est pourtant un glaçon, t'y arrive. »

Le dit glaçon répondit à Hilde un magnifique hn pour lui expliquer qu'il n'aime pas trop sa réflexion.

Q: « C'est sûr ça ! On verra avec le temps, pour l'instant il faut se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard. »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'ils se séparèrent pour finir de se préparer. Puis la petite troupe partie en direction du lycée, rejoindre Duo qui devait déjà les attendre.

La semaine se déroula tranquillement sans aucuns problèmes viennent gâcher la bonne humeur des lycéens.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que le natté avait intégré son nouveau lycée. Les professeurs, qui au début, étaient septiques quant à l'intégration et aux capacités de Duo, furent épatés par l'intelligence et sa facilité pour les études. Il n'avait eu que des bonnes notes à toute les épreuves faites jusque là et sa moyenne générale était de 18/20.

Se jour là, leur professeur d'anglais décida que pour un mois, ses élèves allaient travailler à un ouvrage qui se fera à deux. Cette proposition plue de suite, alors commença un vrai brouhaha pour la composition des équipes. Heureusement que je l'ai fait à la fin des cours sinon cela aurait été une heure de perdu, pensa l'initiateur de l'idée.

Notre petit groupe s'était déjà mit d'accord, Quatre travaillera avec Trowa, WuFei avec Hilde et Duo avec Heero, c'est pourquoi ils parlaient calmement d'un autre sujet. Quand soudain Hasu se placa devant Duo il lui dit d'un ton mechant qu'ils seraient ensembles pour ce travail.

D: « Et pourquoi ça, je fais encore ce qui me plais en cours ! »

Hasu: « Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? Tu voudrais que j'en parle à maman ? »

Remarquant l'air renfrogné de Duo.

Haru: « c'est bien se que je pensais ! »

_Mais c'est pas vrai, il se croit vraiment le plus fort ! Je ne ferrais pas équipe avec lui qu'il le veuille ou non. De toutes façons à part me frapper, il ne peut rien me faire !_

Duo: « Non »

Hasu: « Alors comme ça, tu refuses, en rentrant tu peux faire tes bagages et te tirer ! »

Duo: « Vous ne pouvez pas avant un mois! »

Hasu: « C'est peut-être vrai, mais on va quand même le faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire retourner aux États-Unis pour te plaindre, alors que tu n'as pas un centime en poche…Je t'attend ce soir dans le salon pour commencer le travail. Ne soit pas en retard. »

Sur ce il parti laissant un Duo fou de rare frappant un grand coup sur la table et commença à s'éloigner pour pouvoir se clamer un paix. Ce ne fut pas au goût de Quatre qui le retenta pas le bras et le fit s'asseoir.

Q: « Explique-nous ! »

Au vu du ton ferme et catégorique, Duo commença son récit. Quatre s'énerva très peu mais quand il le faisait mieux valait obéir sans broncher.

D: « Avant de venir m'installer au Japon, je vivais aux États-Unis dans un orphelinat car je n'ai plus de parents. J'ai du faire une quinzaine de famille en 2 ans. Quand je suis revenu de ma dernière famille d'accueil, la responsable de l'établissement m'a bien expliqué que la prochaine serait la dernière du fait que j'aurais bientôt 18 ans. Donc c'est la famille d'Hasu qui m'a prit, pas vraiment pour s'occuper de moi, mais pour l'argent qu'il reçoivent chaque mois pour me garder. Je sers plus de domestique qu'autre chose vu que je fais tout dans la maison, la vaisselle, le ménage, si je refuse, ils menacent de me mettre à la rue, donc je n'ai pas d'autre chois que obéir, mais là j'en ai marre ! Voilà vous savez tout. »

Tous étaient déboussoles face aux aveux de Duo, aucuns d'entre eux n'auraient jamais pensé à ça. Maintenant Duo était à la rue. Chacun réfléchissait comment résoudre le problème.

Hilde: « Ben, tu peux venir habiter avec nous, si tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Q: « Mais oui c'est vrai ! Très bonne idée Hilde. »

Quatre se regarda d'abord Trowa qui, d'un signe de tête montra sont accord, Wufei fit de même.

Q: « Heero, tu serais d'accord ? C'est quand même chez toi… »

D: « Moi je ne suis pas d'accord, je n'ai pas d'argent pour vous payer et je n'aime pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. »

H: « Moi, ça me va. Et ne t'inquiète pas on a pas besoin de ton argent comme l'appartement est acheter, donc pas de loyer. »

Quatre était vraiment content enfin il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Duo, mais aussi peut-être que comme ça il en apprendrait plus sur le natté, car il savait que celui-ci n'avait pas révélé tous ses secrets.

À suivre

Alors un petit mot pour me dire si cela vous a plu ou au contraire si vous b'aimez pas !

Merci d'avance


	4. L’installation

Titre: Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, puis un peu de mystère et de angst. Sinon UA, New-type !

Résumé: Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, un mystère l'entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin.

Un énorme merci à Mélaïna qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avait bloqué involontairement, les reviews anonymes !

**L'installation**

La fin des cours de cette journée riche en émotions résonna et tous les élèves sortirent avec plaisir de leur cours d'anglais.

Avant de se séparer, Quatre expliqua à Duo, que Trowa et lui viendraient le chercher dans une heure en bas de chez lui.

Q: « Est-ce que ça te suffira une heure pour regrouper tes affaires ? Tu voudrais que je t'accompagne ? Se serait peut-être mieux... »

Quatre le regardait avec tant de gentillesse et compassion, qu'il baissa la tête honteux, mais si rien n'était de sa faute, il se sentait coupable. C'était les éléments qui s'acharnaient sur lui depuis sa venue au monde et non l'inverse. Il prit une toute petite voix.

D: « Oui je voudrais bien, si cela ne t'embête pas. »

Q: « Mais, bien sûr que non, en plus je te l'ai proposé. »

Se tournant vers son petit ami et le reste du groupe.

Q: « À dans une heure, et ne soit pas en retard ! »

Il prit le bras de Duo et ils partirent en direction de sa future ancienne maison. Bien sûr, il ne lui proposait pas un palais, juste un duplex, qui possédait quatre chambres. Deux en bas, deux en haut, avec évidemment cuisine, salon, et deux douches, une à chaque étage.

Durant le chemin, ils parlèrent de la nouvelle viede Duo etqu'il allait beaucoup se plaire. Quatre expliqua qu'une bonne ambiance régnait entre les cinq autres, mais de temps en temps, avec les deux glaçons de service, il s'ennuyait un peu et donc avec son arrivée, il pourrait enfin parler plus souvent. Ben oui, Duo, dès qu'il commençait à parler, ne s'arrêtait pas avant de tomber de fatigue.

Quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Haru l'attendait pour commencer le devoir. En voyant Quatre, il s'énerva.

H: « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? »

Q: « Je suis venu aider Duo à récupérer ses affaires pour qu'il puisse quitter cette maison où il n'est pastraité comme il faudrait. »

H: « Et tu crois ça, que tu arrivera à le faire sortir si je m'y oppose ! Petit avorton. »

En entendant des voix s'élever du corridor les parents d'Hasu, entrèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

Père: « Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutce bruit ? »

H: « Tu sais pas la meilleure, Duo va partir sans que vous soyez d'accord, maman et toi ! »

P: « Ah bon, il croit ça ! Mais tu peux rêver n'est-ce pas chérie ? »

Mère: « Oh que oui, tu ne penses quand même pas me laisser toutes ses corvées à faire ? »

Q: « Il part avec moi, que vous soyez d'accord ou non. »

Quatre les dévisageait avec un air de dégoût et de colère, vis-à-vis de leur attitude envers Duo, qui lui n'avait pas demander à être orphelin. Et ces trois là, l'utilisaient comme un domestique. Un seul et unique mot lui venait à l'esprit, répugnant. C'est pourquoi, il allait utiliser les grands moyens, même s'il n'aimait pas trop le faire, cette fois-ci c'était pour une cause juste et qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Un sourir sadique fleurit sur ses lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'allait produire son petit speech.

Q: « Mes excuses, Madame, Monsieur, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter et cela ne se fait pas, alors que je rentre dans une si charmante demeure. »

Sans retirer, de son visage, son air supérieur, il leurs tendit la main.

Q: « Je me présente, Quatre Raberba Winner. »

À l'entente du nom de famille, leur visage blêmit. Qui ne connaissait pas l'illustre Raberba Winner père, homme d'affaire sans pitié et protecteur comme un lion envers ses enfants.

Duo quant à lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils avaient une telle réaction à l'annonce du nom de famille de Quatre, mais ne dit rien, cela pourra attendre un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne rêvait que de monter faire sa valise et partir au plus vite de cette horriblemaison.

Q: « Tu viens Duo, on monte faire ta valise. Madame, Monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir ou entendre parler de vous. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase, très significative des intention de l'héritier Raberba Winner, qu'ils montèrent les escaliers.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Duo dit à Quatre qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit. Aux côtés de celui-ci, il posa un grand sac de sport déjà remplit de vêtements. Quatre fronça les sourcils, tout en jetant un regard, il comprit qu'il n'avait même pas d'armoire. Cette constatation le peina beaucoup et il se promit de rendre sa vie bien plus belle que Duon'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il ferait toutce qui est en son pouvoir pour le rendre heureux, même s'il avait déjà une idée, pas du comment, mais surtout du qui. Quand il avait ressentit une pointe d'amour venant de cette personne, il avait été surprit. Cependant on dit bien que l'amour ne frappe jamais comme on le pense, donc tout peut arriver ! Pour l'instant le principal concernéa trop de choses sur le cœur pour s'intéresser à l'amour, peut-être plus tard, qui sait.

Duo était partit dans la salle de bain et en ramena une quantité incroyable de produits, c'est-à-direshampoing, démêlant, après-shampoing, et la liste était encore longue. Voyant l'air ahuri de Quatre, il lui dit qu'une chevelure pareille, c'était des heures d'entretint. Il remarqua aussi plusieurs plaquettes de médicaments, mais il ne réussit pas à lire le nom.

C'est à cet instant, qu'un coup de klaxon les sortit de leurs pensées personnelles, qui tournaient pour Duo, sur le fait de savoir s'il avait tout prit et celles du blond, qui se portaient sur ces étranges plaquettes.

D: « C'est bon, j'ai tout prit on peut y aller. »

Q: « C'est parfait ! Tu es bien sûr ? »

D: « J'ai le plus important, après le reste ce ne sont que des choses matérielles, donc sans valeurs. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un magnifique sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de l'empâte. Son aura avait déjà prit un peu plus d'intensité même si sa couleur n'avait pas changé. C'était un bon signe sur la voie du bonheur. Quatre lui rendit son sourire.

C'estmunit dedeux splendides sourires que Trowa les vit arriver et entrer dans la voiture, pour se diriger vers une vie plus joyeuse et qui permettre peut-être à Duo d'échapper à un futur, qui s'annonçait jusqu'il y a peu de temps, tragique.

À suivre

Petit commentaire pour l'auteur, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sinon un énorme merci à Mélaïna qui m'a fait remarquer que j'avait bloqué involontairement, les reviews anonymes !


	5. Premiers pas

Titre: Que caches-tu au fond de toi ? 

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, puis un peu de mystère et de angst. Sinon UA, New-type !

Résumé: Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, un mystère l'entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin.

**Premiers pas**

Arrivé dans sa nouvelle demeure, Duo fut ébloui par la beauté des lieux. Tout était sobre mais il y dégageait de la chaleur, chaleur qu'il n'avait ressenti nulle part auparavant.

Les cinq autres le regardait, pour savoir s'il allait apprécier les lieux, au vu du magnifique sourire et de son air content, ils furent soulagés. Tous appréciaient vraiment Duo et ils souhaitaient que celui-ci se sent bien dans son nouveau chez lui. C'est vrai qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais dès la première seconde le courant était passé. Le soir de l'arrivée, du natté dans leur classe, ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Quatre leurs avaient alors expliqué les émotions venant de lui et qu'il pouvait percevoir, ainsi il déclara que Duo semblait quelqu'un de bien et à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Aucuns d'eux ne remit ses paroles en doutes, tous se fiaient au don de leur petit ange, il avait déjà rendu possible leur rencontre. Sans Quatre, chacun des cinq amis seraient encore dans leur solitude, surtout du côté de Trowa et d'Heero, connus pour être les deux glaçons du groupe.

Q:«Allez viens, on va poser tes affaires dans la chambre et après on ira tous manger.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, étage ou se trouvait la chambre d'Heero et maintenant, celle d'à côté, la future chambre de Duo. Celles du bas étaient occupées par les deux couples.

Duo eu tout juste le temps de poser son sac que Quatre l'entraînait déjà dans la cuisine, pour un bon repas préparé par Trowa. D'habitude, c'est lui qui cuisinait mais comme il avait aidé le natté, c'est son petit-ami qui avait du le faire tout seul, peut-être, avait-il eu l'aide de Wufei, qui aimait de temps en temps monter ses talents culinaires.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le tout suivit d'un moment de détente sur le canapé, aidé d'un thé pour quatre dès six, Hilde ayant choisit un chocolat chaud et ayant obligé le pauvre Duo à la suivre dans sa préférence.

Il avait prit la tasse offerte avec un peu de réticence et de peur, jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu l'occasion de goûter au chocolat, donc il ne savait pas s'il allait aimer. Au début, juste ses lèvres effleurèrent le liquide sucré, voyant que le goût ne lui déplaisait pas, il prit une gorgée, c'est ainsi que la boisson disparue, à une vitesse incroyable, de la tasse.

Vers le 22h00, tous décidèrent d'un accord commun d'aller se coucher. Heero laissa Duo devant la porte de sa chambre, avec «un passe une bonne nuit» à peine prononcé.

D: «À toi aussi Heero. Je voudrais encore te remercié de m'accueillir chez toi…Merci beaucoup. Comment pourrais-je te montrer ma reconnaissance ?»

H: «Juste en étant heureux…C'est le principal à mes yeux…Et aux yeux des autres aussi !»

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter les autres. C'était la première fois dans sa vie, qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment et tout ça le perturbait au plus au point. Vouloir le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre, que sa propre personne, ne faisait vraiment pas parti de ses mœurs. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Les paroles d'Heero lui avait fait chaud au cœur, s'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui demandait, en échange d'un service, d'être heureux, tout simplement . Il se savait pas pourquoi mais cette phrase le fit rougir et une impression, de bien être, d'être à sa place dans ce monde, se rependit en lui.

Pourquoi est-ce que quelques petits mots peuvent faire du bien et tout changer. Les petites chose n'ont l'air de rien, mais elles donnent la paix.(1)

Cette gentillesse n'est pas faite pour moi, je ne mérite que la souffrance et la douleur. Je suis un monstre et les montres n'ont pas le droit d'être heureux, c'est trop simple, tout est trop simple. Dans quelques temps, ils vont s'en rendrent compte et me mettront à la porte, comme tous l'on déjà fait. Je ne suis pas digne de vivre…Et maintenant je pleure, signe de ma faiblesse.

Quatre était couché dans les bras de Trowa, quand la douleur de Duo lui parvient. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il rejoignit Duo dans sa chambre. Il le trouva à moitié couché pleurant toute les larmes qu'il était possible de sortir de ses améthystes. Il s'approcha doucement, tout en prenant ce visage inondé de larmes entre ses mains, pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Les quatre, que les bruits avaient inquiétés, se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Q: «Qui y a-t-il Duo, tu n'es pas content d'être avec nous ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ?»

D:«Bien sûr que non ! C'est moi…Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux !»

Q: «Et pourquoi ça ?»

D: «Parce que je ne le mérite pas !»

Q: «Tu sais je vais te dire un secret, je suis un New-type empathique…Tu sais ce que sait ?»

Duo hocha simplement de la tête, parler était trop dur.

Q: «À cause de cela, on m'a souvent dit que je méritait pas d'être heureux. Mais tu sais quoi, les gens étaient simplement jaloux de ma capacité, puis un jour, j'ai rencontré de vrais amis et ils ne m'ont pas rejetés. Nous on t'aime comme tu es, avec tout ce que tu as vécu, tout tes malheurs et tes défauts…D'accord ?»

Duo murmura un d'accord tout petit mais qui était le signe d'une progression.

Q: «Donc, si un jour, tu veux nous raconter ton passé n'hésite pas, on sera là pour t'écouter, te réconforter, si tu en as besoin, mais jamais pour te juger.»

Duo était maintenant dans les bras de Quatre et pleurait en silence, les autres se mêlèrent aux deux amis enlacés, pour faire parvenir au natté, toute l'amitié et la tendresse qu'ils avaient pour lui. De la tendresse, car sous des dehors très joyeux, il cachait une grande tristesse, qui venait dont ne sais où, seul l'intéressé savait, mais il n'était pas encore près à se confier. Son attitude venait, d'une non confiance en les gensainsi quedes épreuves qui l'avaient du surmonter.

Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de ses sauveurs, avec la confirmation qu'à partir de maintenant, il en était sûr, il ne serait plus rejeté, ni malheureux.

Ils l'allongèrent comme il faut pour qu'il puisse passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tout en se retirant et en rejoignant leur propre lit, ils se dirent que le bon choix avait été fait et que c'était une vie de sauvée, une dès plus belle qu'il puisse donner d'être.

À suivre

(1) Phrase citée par Georges Bernanos

Un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ? En tout cas merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire.  
Biz


	6. Confidences pour amoureux

Titre: Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, puis un peu de mystère et de angst. Sinon UA, New-type et lemon !

Résumé: Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, un mystère l'entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin.

****

Confidences pour amoureux

Le lendemain matin, Duo se réveilla, un peu avant l'heure habituelle, il avait passé une des meilleurs nuits de sa vie. Nuit, sans mauvais rêves, elle avait juste été remplie d'un doux songe, même s'il ne s'en rappelait plus, le sentiment, de bonheur et plénitude, restait encore présent dans sa mémoire. C'est comme ça, qu'il descendît rejoindre ses amis dans la cuisine, pour prendre un déjeuné bien mérité.

Q: « Bonjour Duo ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

D: « Oui, ça va très bien, je n'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne nuit…Encore merci pour hier soir. »

Q: « Il ne faut pas me remercier, j'ai fais ça par amitié. Mais promets-moi une chose… »

D: « Si c'est en ma capacité, je le fais sans problème. »

Q: « Ne te sous estime plus jamais, tu vaux autant que les autres, si ce n'est même plus, par rapport à certains, d'accord ? »

D: « Je te promets de faire le maximum ! »

Q: « C'est parfait, bon tu veux manger quoi ? Prends ce qui te fait envie. »

D: « Un petit pain au chocolat. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le groupe était réunit dans la cuisine, tous heureux que Duo ait mieux, ils avaient vraiment eu très peur la nuit passée, qu'il puisse faire une bêtise irréparable. Maintenant, il avait cinq anges gardiens pour le protéger.

Quand ils eurent fini, notre petite groupe se mit en route pour l'école. Tous étaient un peu inquiet de la réaction d'Hasu, hier soir, il n'avait rien fait mais, il avait eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir à sa vengeance.

Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se montrer.

La matinée de cours était terminée, et tous se rendaient au réfectoire pour manger, c'est à ce moment là, qu'Hasu et sa bande frappa. Dans la cohue, aucuns des cinq ne vit que Duo avait disparu et qu'il avait été entraîné dans un couloir désert.

H: Alors comme ça tu croyait pouvoir m'échapper, personne, tu entends personne, surtout pas un petit emmerdeur comme toi, ne peut penser réussir. Tu vas payer pour l'affront que j'ai subit ! »

Duo n'eut même pas, le temps de répondre, qu'il reçu un violant coup de poing, dans le ventre sur le côté gauche, endroit qui avait déjà été profondément blessé. La douleur ressentie, lui coupa le souffle momentanément et il ne pu que fermer le yeux, face à cette souffrance et au deuxième coup, qu'il voyait arriver de plus en plus. Cependant rien ne vient, c'est cette absence qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, ceux-ci plongèrent dans une mer cobalt, où, seule la colère était visible. Dès que Duo, fut à l'abri dans les bras de Quatre, Heero, saisit, cet être qui avait osé faire mal à son Duo, par le cou et lui offrit une magnifique droite en plein dans son visage.

H: « Tu t'avises encore de le toucher ou bien même de le regarder, je te jure que tu peu dire adieux à la vie. T'as comprit, c'est rentré dans ta petite cervelle de merde, et ça vaut pour les autres aussi ! Dégage ! »

Il le lâcha et se tourna vers Duo. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de colère, juste de la peur, une épouvantable peur de le perdre.

H: « Ça va ? Il ne t'as pas fait trop mal ? »

D: « Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, mais après un bon repas, ça ira mieux, en tout cas merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce qui se saurait passé si tu n'avait pas été là ! »

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, Duo c'était séparé et Quatre et avait déposé un doux baiser sur le joue de son héros.

D: « Bon on y va …J'ai faim moi ! »

Même s'il essayait de cacher sa douleur, les autres remarquèrent que le natté souffrait, mais ils ne dirent rien. Duo se confirait quand il se serait près, il ne fallait surtout pas le forcer sinon tous leurs efforts, pour qu'ils arrivent à percer son cocon, allaient être réduis à néant.

°°°

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que l'agression de Duo c'était produite, et aucuns événements semblables n'avaient perturbés leur petite vie tranquille. Cela faisait aussi, trois mois qu'ils avaient fait sa connaissance et qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

On était au mois de décembre, les vacances de Noël venaient juste de commencer quelques heures plus tôt. Quatre, Trowa, Hilde et Wufei, étaient en-train de préparer leurs valises, ils se rendaient tous dans leur famille respective, durant la première semaine de vacances pour, ensuite passer le reste des fêtes, ensemble tous les six. Quatre et Trowa, eux ,allaient partir en France pour voir la sœur du châtain et ensuite en Arabie (1) pour la famille du blond, Wufei partait en Chine, avec Hilde, pour voir ses parents. Quand à Duo et Heero, ils allaient rester ici, le premier car n'ayant plus de parents et le deuxième, car ceux-ci habitaient au Japon, tout près de chez lui.

Un fois, les deux couples partis, Heero adressa un sourire à Duo et lui demandant si une soirée DVD, lui conviendrait, en cette première nuit seul à seul.

D: « Bien sûr »

H: « Alors c'est parfait, mais d'abord direction la cuisine pour le pop-corn, élément indispensable lors d'un visionnage de film. »

D: « Je te suis »

Dans le cuisine, ils optèrent pour des pop-corn sucrés, et ils retournèrent s'installer tranquillement sur la canapé. Duo prit place à droit pendant qu'Heero mit le film en route. Au moment de s'asseoir sur le divan, Heero heurta sans faire exprès Duo, il lui mit un coup dans le côté gauche du ventre, endroit, où, il avait déjà reçu un coup d'Hasu. À l'instant même où le coude toucha sa peau, Duo émit un petit cri, qui signalait sa douleur, Heero se retourna et le regarda avec horreur, horreur d'avoir osé faire mal à son natté. Il s'assit en face de lui, tout en culpabilisant.

H: « Je suis vraiment désole, Duo, je n'ai pas fait exprès… »

D: « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que ce n'était pas voulut, ça va passer. »

H: « Il t'a fait si mal que ça la dernière fois, pour que tu réagisse comme ça, je n'y ai pas été très fort ? »

D: « Non c'est pas lui, ça remonte à plus loin… »

H: « Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai jamais. »

D: « Je sais…J'avais 14 ans quand je me suis fait poignarder, comme je n'avait pas d'argent, la blessure n'a jamais bien guérie et depuis ce jour, dès qu'on me touche à cet endroit, je souffre. »

H: « Mais, comment ça se fait que personne ne t'aies soigné ? »

D: « Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ? Tu ne me rejettera pas après ?

H: « Aucunement, tu es mon ami ! Je t'écoute. »

D: « Je suis né aux États-Unis, je ne sais pas vraiment quand car j'était trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé et considéré comme leur fils, pour eux, j'était un monstre de part ma capacité. Un jour, je devait avoir dans les trois ans, ils m'ont amené dans la voiture, en me disant qu'on allait à un rendez-vous, au bout de quelques minutes, la voiture s'est arrêtée au bord de la route, ma mère en est sortie et a fait de même avec moi. Placé en face de la portière passager, je les regardais les deux, assis dedans, ils m'ont dit de les attendre là, qu'ils en avaient pour cinq minutes, moi je savait qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, mais je les ai quand même attendu jusqu'au couché du soleil, où là, je me suis décidé à partir et à me chercher un endroit pour dormir. Depuis ce jour, j'ai vécu seul dans la rue.

La nuit je dormait, et la journée, je passait mon temps à flâner dans les rues commerçantes, c'est là, que je suis tombé devant une librairie (2). La dame, qui tenait le magasin, quand elle m'a vu renter, m'a de suite demander ce que je faisait tout seul ici, en pleine journée, et non à l'école. Je lui ai répondu, que mes parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour m'envoyer à l'école et qu'en plus ils travaillaient toute la journée. Elle me regarda d'un air compatissant et me demanda si elle pouvait faire quoi que se soit, moi je profita de cette occasion pour lui demander si je pouvait passer mes journées, ici, à lire, car mon père avait eu la bonne idée de m'apprendre à lire et écrire très tôt. C'est ainsi que je passait toutes mes journée, assis dans la boutique à lire des livres, d'abord, ceux pour enfants et puis les classiques littéraires comme Shakespeare. On ne parlait ensemble que de temps en temps, où, quand je lui posait une question. Un jour, en parcourant les rayon, je suis tombé sur un livre avec des caractères étranges et qui ne correspondaient pas aux lettres alphabétiques classiques, elle m'appris que c'était un manga et que l'écriture était du japonais, à cet instant, j'ai prit la décision d'apprendre cette langue avec l'aide d'un manuel, et je l'ai fait. Ensuite je me suis mis au français et à l'italien, deux langues, que je trouvais particulièrement belles, cette presque seconde maman, m'apprit l'allemand qui était sa langue maternelle, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je sais parler, anglais, français, italien allemand et japonais.

Cependant, ma vie paisible prit fin, un soir où je rentrais de la librairie, un homme a surgit de nulle part et m'a poignardé, je dois ma vie sauve, à un jeune garçon qui passait par là. Il se prénommait Solo et gardait des jeunes enfants orphelins, comme lui et moi. Cette rencontre changea ma vie, car je pris la décision de l'aider dans son projet, c'est-à-dire d'élever ses enfants des rues, pour qu'ils aient un peu de bonheur dans leur misère. Quelques mois plus tard, il eut un hivers très froid, et plusieurs enfants sont morts, ainsi que Solo, mon grand frère. Avant de s'éteindre, il me demanda de lui promettre d'emmener les enfants dans un orphelinat, pour qu'ils puissent être au chaud, dès le lendemain matin, je m'exécuta. C'est en suivant ses dernières volontés, que je fit la connaissance de sœur Hélène et du père Maxwell, un peu ma seconde famille.

Sœur Hélène m'a apprit à cuisiner, tenir un maison et à me natter les cheveux, personne à part elle avait le droit de les toucher, quant à père Maxwell, il me donna son nom de famille, comme j'en avait pas et m'apprit à jouer du piano, son passe temps favori. Comme si la malchance avait décidé de le me poursuivre, à peine six mois plus tard, un incendie se déclara dans l'orphelinat, ils perdirent tous les deux la vie, en tentant de sauver les enfants. Après tu connais la suite, j'ai voyagé de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, durant deux ans, jusqu'à mon arrivée au Japon, il y a trois mois. Voilà tu sais tout. »

Tout au long du récit de Duo, il était resté silencieux, l'écoutant avec respect, c'était dur de se confier, il ne voulait pas lui rendre la tache plus difficile en l'interrompant, toutes les cinq minutes. Duo pleurait doucement, au souvenirs de toutes ses épreuves, Heero ne savait pas comme faire, que dire, donc il se décida de le prendre dans les bras, les gestes valaient des fois plus que toutes les paroles du monde. Il prit Duo par les épaules et l'appuya doucement contre son torse, de cette position, il pouvait mettre ses bras autour de lui.

H: « Je peux voir ? »

Duo hocha simplement la tête pour marquer son accord, alors doucement, il releva le t-shirt, et effleura avec délicatesse la cicatrise, qui devait mesurer dans les six centimètres de longueur.

H: « Je te fais mal ? »

D: « Non, tu es très doux…Pourquoi, tu es si gentil avec moi ? »

H: « Pour la plus belle raison qui puisse y avoir au monde, je t'aime… »

Il avait le lui avait enfin avoué qu'il l'aimait, se sentiment qui s'était emparé de lui à la première seconde ou il l'avait vu, mais maintenant, il avait peur du rejet de Duo. Quant à Duo lui, il ne savait pas comment monter que son amour était partagé, sans une parole ou un geste trop intime, on ne lui avait pas apprit à aimer, donc il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus indiqué, il prit la main d'Heero celle qui avait, peu avant, effleuré sa cicatrise, et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. À ce geste, il comprit que Duo ressentait les même sentiments, mais qu'il était trop tôt, pour lui, de les exprimés à haute voix.

C'est contre le torse d'Heero et avec leurs doigts tendrement enlacés, que Duo, s'endormit, au plus grand plaisir de son confident, qui pu l'observer dormir de tout son soul, avant d'aller le coucher dans son lit, tout en lui déposant un petit baiser sur le front, avant, de lui aussi rejoindre sa chambre, et de passer une nuit remplie de rêve d'amour.

À suivre

Chapitre compliqué à écrire et riche en révélations ! Je mérite un petit mot ? Même un tout petit ça fait toujours plasir !

Biz


	7. Secret découvert et premier baiser

Titre: Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, puis un peu de mystère et de angst. Sinon UA, New-type et lemon !

Résumé: Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, un mystère l'entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin.

**Secret découvert et premier baiser**

Cela faisait une semaine, que Duo et Heero, avaient été laissés seuls par le reste du groupe, mais aussi une semaine, qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments. Depuis ce n'avait été que du bonheur, moments de tendresse et tendres baisers.

_Début du Flash back_

_Duo et Heero étaient en-train de déjeunés et discutaient de leur programme de la journée._

_H: « Tu es sûr que cela te déranges pas de faire à manger, je peux très bien commander quelque chose… »_

_D: « Mais non, en plus, je veux que tes parents soient contents de moi ! »_

_H: « Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils vont t'adorer »_

_Heero avait invité ses parents, pour un repas de fêtes, mais aussi pour leurs présenter Duo, son tenshi. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait parler de ses conquêtes, mais là, c'était spécial, il aimait vraiment, du plus profond de son cœur, le natté. Quand il avait dit à ses parents de venir, il avait complément oublier le fait que Noël était dans deux jours et qu'il n'avait pas encore acheter ses cadeaux, donc il allait devoir laisser son amour, tout préparer pour leur arrivée, ce qui l'embêtait beaucoup, car il ne voulait pas que son ange fasse quoi que se soit. Quant à Duo, lui stressait de rencontrer ses parents, il avait peur, de ne pas se faire aimer d'eux et qu'ils l'obligent à se séparer._

_Fin du Flash-back_

D: « Vas-y, sinon tu ne seras pas rentré à temps. »

H: « D'accord, j'y vais mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime et que tu m'y oblige. »

Heero était partit, donc il allait enfin, pourvoir se mettre au travail et préparer un excellent repas, mais aussi, préparer l'appartement, comme il se devait pour une réception.

Il avait décidé de préparer comme entrée un tartare de crudité, ensuite suivrait en plat principal, un émincé de poulet aux poivrons rouges accompagné de riz et en dessert un succès au chocolat. Évidemment, il en avait fait part à Heero, pour savoir s'il aurait quelque chose qui ne pourrait pas convenir à ses parents. Il lui avait simplement répondu, qu'il attendait avec impatience, de goûter à la cuisine de son ange.

Heero était partit à 15h00, et maintenant, il était 18h00 et ayant fini de préparer le repas, il lui restait une heure pour se préparer, arranger l'apparemment et mettre la table. Trois quarts d'heure, après, tout était enfin prêt, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre ses invités. Plus l'heure se rapprochait, plus il angoissait, car il avait vraiment très peur de ne pas se faire aimer des parents d'Heero, s'ils devaient se séparer, que deviendrait-il sans son amour et sa tendresse, en une semaine, il avait reçu plus d'affection que tout au long de sa courte vie.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions, quand la porte d'entrée sonna, c'est la peur dans l'âme, qu'il se leva pour accueillir ses invités. Il ouvrit la prote avec un magnifique sourire, pour leurs monter son enthousiasme.

D: « Bon soir, Monsieur et Madame Yuy, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Mme Yuy : « Moi de même, mais appelle moi Sakura et non madame, ça me fais me sentir vieille. »

Mr Yuy : « Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Heero nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, moi c'est Odin. »

D: « J'espère que c'est en bien. »

H: « Mais tu me prends pour qui ? »

D: « Heero, tu m'as fait peur ! »

H: « Désolé »

Heero venait de rentré, et ayant surprit la conversation, il décida d'y mettre son grain de sel. Sakura fut étonnée par l'attitude de son fils et surtout du magnifique sourire qu'il abordait, jamais elle n'avait vu son fils sourire autant. Ce Duo devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien, de plus il était d'une beauté époustouflante.

S: « Mon chéri, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais un vrai canon ! Il ne faut pas cacher ce genre de chose à ta maman ! »

H: « Maman ! Tu sais que papa est à côté ? »

O: « Elle a tout à fait raison, moi si je n'aimait ta mère, je retournerait ma veste ! »

H: « Désolé, Duo, je ne sais pas où sont passé mes vrais parents ? »

S: « Mais tu es méchant avec moi, je suis sûr que Duo serait ravi d'être avec moi ? »

O: « Ma chérie, tu ne penses pas qu'il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Pas vrai Duo ? »

D: « Oui, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. »

O: « Tu vois, j'ai raison ! »

S: « Mais il peut très bien en changer… »

H: « Maman, tu ne vas quand même pas me le piquer. »

S: « Bien sûr que non mon chéri, je ne veux que ton bonheur, donc si c'est avec lui, je ne te le volerais pas. »

D: « Bon si nous passions à table ? »

H: « Je pense que cela serait mieux. »

Le dîner se passa calment et dans la bonne humeur. Odin et Sakura appréciait vraiment Duo, ils le trouvaient gentil et intelligent, de plus leur fils n'avait jamais eu l'air si heureux.

Juste avant de partir, ils firent jurer à Heero de ne jamais faire de mal à Duo, sinon il pouvait mettre une croix sur son héritage. Il avait répondu, que le jour où, il ferai du mal à son ange, c'est que la mort l'attendait ou alors qu'il était un vrai connard.

Dès qu'il eurent fermé la porte, un soupire de soulagement se fit entendre.

H: « Je suis désolé, Duo, je ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient si terribles. »

D: « C'est pas grave, ils ont été très gentils. »

H: « Ils t'aiment bien en plus, tu vois que tu ne devait pas avoir peur ! »

D: « Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur que l'on nous sépare. »

H: « Jamais, je préfère ne plus leurs parler que de te laisser. »

Tout en disant ses paroles, il attira Duo à lui et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il prit le visage de son ange entre ses mais et encra son regard dans le sien, tout en lui répétant un « jamais », susurré aux bord des lèvres. Un instant plus tard, elles se rejoignirent dans un effleurement, qui fut approfondit quand Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour. Sentant son cou entouré par la chaleur de son ange, il entrouvrit les lèvres et commence une douce caresse, de sa langue, sur les lèvres qui étaient enchaînées aux siennes. Après quelques tendres secondes passées comme ça, sa langue passa la barrière des lèvres, pour enfin, pouvoir aller câliner celle de son aimé. Plusieurs minutes après, ils se séparent à bout de souffle, mais heureux. C'était leur premier baiser, mais le premier d'une longue série.

Nos amoureux se quittèrent à contre-cœur pour aller se coucher, demain les autres revenaient et il fallait décorer l'appartement, avant leur retour, en fin de soirée.

Cela faisait maintenant, cinq heures qu'il transformait, le salon en vitrine de grand magasin. Tout les décorations avaient été mises, toutes dans les tons or et blanc. On pouvait voir, aussi, un magnifique sapin blanc qui trônait vers la baie vitrée, même si à l'origine, il aurait du être vert, de plus, une quantité impressionnante de boules, guirlandes et autres, l'ornait avec un mélange d'élégance et de délicatesse.

C'est à se moment là, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Wufei et Hilde, qui furent subjugués par tant de beauté.

Hil: « Mon dieu, c'est sublime, vous avez fait ça tous les deux seulement ? »

D: « Bonjour à toi aussi Hilde, vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

W: « Bonjour Duo, Heero, oui on a fait un bon voyage, excuse-la, mais ce que votre décoration est wouah, je n'es pas de mot pour décrire ça ! »

H: « Merci on a essayé de faire au mieux. Duo, on a gagné le cœur de Wufei ! »

D: « Ouais on a réussit, je pense qu'on mérite une récompense… »

T: « Comme de cuisiner ce soir, par exemple ? »

Quatre et Trowa, venaient, eux, aussi, d'arriver et on pouvait voir sur leur visage, l'effet que produisait la nouvelle décoration de leur appartement. On pouvait y lire un profond émerveillement.

Q: « Merci beaucoup, c'est d'une grande beauté ! Bon Wufei aux fourneaux, c'est bientôt l'heure ! »

Le souper se passa tranquillement, dans une ambiance de fête. La surprise fut importante, pour nos voyageurs quand, tout le monde passa au salon, pour que chacun raconte leur voyage.

Ils s'étaient installés autour de la table basse, pendant que Duo amenait les boissons. Heero avait prit place sur le canapé, à coté de lui, il y avait Quatre puis Trowa et en face, on trouvait Wufei et Hilde. Mais là, ne se situait pas le choc, il se produit quand Duo les rejoignit au salon. Il posa, d'abord, le plateau sur la table basse, pour ensuite se retourner et se diriger vers Heero, qui lui par habitude (1), écarta les jambes, pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser et dès, que son ange fut bien installé, il passa ses bras, devant pour l'entourer dans un cocon protecteur. Hilde qui parlait à ce moment, c'était arrêtée net et observait la scène, avec un regard étonné. Les autre avaient fait de même, sauf les deux tourtereaux, qui n'avaient pas comprit la raison d'un tel arrêt.

Hil: « Mais depuis quand ? »

Q: « Très bonne question Hilde ! »

H: « Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

W: « Il me semble pas que quand, nous nous sommes quittés, vous étiez ensemble ? »

Les deux intéressés rougirent sous le regard persistant des quatre autres.

H: « Cela fait depuis le jour de votre départ. »

Q: « Je comprend pourquoi maintenant ! »

D: « Tu comprend quoi ? »

Q: « Pourquoi je ressentait un tel sentiment de bonheur et surtout d'où vient le changement de la couleur de ton aura. Avant, elle était grise et à cette heure, elle est un blanc presque pur, qui tire légèrement sur le violet. Elle est magnifique. Je suis ravi pour vous ! »

D: « Merci infiniment, cela a été possible grâce à toi et à ton amour des autres.»

À suivre

(1) il a vite prit l'habitude en une semaine seulement ! Il est fort Hee-chan !

Je sais, il y a eu un petit changement, normalement j'aurai dû expliquer la présence des médicaments, mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Ça vous donne la possibilité de laisser un petit mot avec votre proposition ! Je donne un indice, les médicament ont un lien avec le côté New-type de Duo ?

Biz


	8. L'amour plus que tout

Titre: Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, puis un peu de mystère et de angst. Sinon UA, New-type et lemon !

Résumé: Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, un mystère l'entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin.

**L'amour plus que tout**

Cela faisait six mois aujourd'hui, que notre couple était ensemble. Six mois de pur bonheur, de tendres baisers et d'amour fou. Heero avait déjà préparé la surprise de Duo quelques semaines avant, il voulait être sûr que tout serait prêt à temps. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que Duo travaillerait en ce jour spécial. On était samedi et son petit ange devait rencontrer l'un des plus importants clients de la HY corporation. Duo travaillait, pour son entreprise, comme architecte en chef, c'est lui qui réalisait toute les commentes architecturales, et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il bossait à la construction d'un immeuble pour l'un de leurs clients. Quand, il avait apprit, par hasard, que son amour dessinait magnifiquement bien, il l'avait de suite engagé. La journée de sa découverte avait été révélatrice, mais aussi la première et unique fois, où, ils étaient disputés.

_Début du Flash Back_

_Tout avait commencé, alors qu'Heero s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement. C'était un mardi et exceptionnellement la classe de chimie avait été séparée en deux groupes, pour la réalisation d'une expérience qui demandait beaucoup d'attention de la part du professeur. Le groupe A, qui comprenait tous les élèves ayant le numéro impaire, feraient l'expérience aujourd'hui et la semaine prochaine, ils seraient libérées, donc Quatre, Duo et Wufei étaient à l'école en ce moment, alors que lui, allait fermer la porte de l'appartement, quand la sonnerie de son natal, l'arrêta._

_H: « Allô »_

_D: « Hee-chan, tu n'es pas encore parti j'espère ? »_

_H : « Non. Tout va bien ? »_

_D: « Oui n'ait pas peur, on m'a juste renversé du chlore (1) dessus, donc mon pull est tout taché et mouillé. Tu pourrait aller dans mon armoire m'en prendre un autre et me l'amener ? »_

_H: « Bien sûr, j'arrive dans 15 minutes. »_

_D: « Merci , je t'attend. »_

_Heero remonta à l'étage, pénétra dans la chambre de Duo, et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Là, il l'ouvrit et chercha la pile de pull. Il en prit un, quand son intention fut porté à une fourre. Elle était de couleur blanche, il l'entrouvrit doucement et y découvrit une quantité impressionnante de dessins, tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Il les posa sur le bureau, avant de quitter la pièce et de partir à l'école, avant qu'il ne soit en retard. Il fit le chemin perdu dans ses penses, il revoyait ses dessins et réfléchissait du pourquoi Duo ne les lui avait pas montrés. Arrivé dans le couloir une bombe se jeta littéralement sur lui, ce qui le sorti des ses réflexions._

_D: « Hee-chan, tu l'as ? »_

_H: « Bien sûr, tiens ! »_

_Heero le regarda, et vu l'état pitoyable du pull, qui au départ devait être noir, était maintenant taché de jaune. Duo l'enleva et mi le nouveau, tout ça en un temps record et sans abîmer sa natte._

_La journée passa tranquillement, mais la dispute se produisit, quand ils furent rentés. Duo était monté pour prendre une douche, c'est à ce moment là qu'un cri de colère retendit dans tout l'appartement._

_D: **« Comment as-tu osé fouiller dans mes affaires, comment ? »**_

_Duo s'était planté devant Heero et le regardait avec haine, jamais encore, il avait vu tant de colère dans ses yeux améthystes._

_D: « Tu ne sais pas quoi dire ! Ne t'avise plus jamais, de rentrer dans ma chambre ! J'avait confiance en toi, et tu m'as trahit…Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? »_

_La colère et la haine avaient disparue pour laisser place à une infinie tristesse et déception. Le autres au coup de voix, étaient venus voir ce qui se passait._

_Q: « Duo calme toi, et raconte nous ? Je suis sûr qu'Heero ne voulait pas te faire de la peine. »_

_H: « Duo…Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensait pas que tu ne voulais pas me les monter…Excuse moi, mais quand j'ai vu le premier, je n'ai pas pu résister à regarder le reste, et je ne le regrettes pas ! Tes dessins sont magnifiques et ils devraient être vus, au moins par nous cinq. »_

_D: « Tu n'avait pas le droit… Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus… »_

_Après s'être excusé, Duo s'était jeté dans les bras de son amour qui l'accueillit avec bonheur. Il se mit à pleurer dans son cou tout en lui répétant inlassablement qu'il était désolé. Heero lui fit relever son visage et ancra son regard dans le sien._

_H: « C'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne je n'aurais pas dû regarder. C'est à moi de me faire pardonner…Excuse moi… On peut aller s'asseoir et les regarder ? »_

_Duo hocha simplement de la tête. Le groupe parti s'asseoir dans le salon. Celui-ci bien installé sur les genoux de son Hee-chan, tendit la fourre à Quatre, qui la prit avec précaution, avant de l'ouvrit pour que les autres puissent, eux aussi, voir. Hilde était assise à côté du blond tandis que Wufei et Trowa se tenaient derrière eux. Quatre passa doucement d'une image à l'autre, tout ça dans le plus grand silence. Quand il arriva à la fin, le silence s'éternisa encore un moment, mais fut coupé par l'intervention de Trowa._

_T: « Ils sont vraiment très beaux. »_

_W: « De plus, en le regardant, il y a plein de sentiments qui nous ont transmit. »_

_Les dessins étaient variés, certain représentaient, des paysages, ou des habitations, d'autres son enfance ou encore sa vie ressente. Ces dernières représentaient tous des personnes qui l'entouraient, sauf un qui montrait, l'artiste lui-même. On le voyait sur un grand lit, il était magnifique avec ses cheveux dénattés et épars sur les couvertures. Cependant une chose troubla les cinq autres, un ventre de femme enceinte, tout rond et lisse, il n'était pas couvert par les draps, et dessus reposait les deux mains l'ange. Cette image représentait parfaitement un ange dans tout sa beauté._

_H: « Duo ? Pourquoi ? »_

_Il posa sa question tout en désigna le dessin, qui avait attiré toute l'attention._

_Q: « Moi, je sais. Tu veux que je leurs explique ? »_

_D: « Oui »_

_Ce oui, avait été dit avec timidité et crainte. En l'entendant, Heero resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son aimé._

_Q: « D'accord. Duo est un New-type comme moi, sauf qu'il est pas emphatique mais porteur. C'est à dire, que comme une femme, il peut avoir et porter des enfants, (2) sans toute fois, être un homme à part entière. »_

_H: « C'est vrai Duo ? »_

_D: « Oui. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »_

_H: « Tenshi je t'ai déjà dit que rien ne pourra me faire ne plus t'aimer, d'accord »_

_D: « D'accord »_

_Q: « Je pense que l'on devrait aller se coucher, se sera mieux pour tout le monde. Bonne nuit. »_

_Duo s'était déjà endormit, quand il le coucha, sur son lit et qu'il le couvrit._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Il s'en rappelait comme si cela avait eu lieu hier. Ce jour là, il avait apprit que son plus grand rêve était possible, grâce à Duo. Il avait toujours pensé ne pas avoir d'enfants véritables avec Duo car cela était physiquement impossible, ils auraient été adoptés. Mais là, ils pourraient avoir des enfants ensembles, si Duo le voulait. Heero avait de la peine à cerner son ange sur ce sujet, ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé.

À la vue de l'heure inscrite sur son réveil, les réflexions se feraient plus tard ou un autre jour, pour l'instant il devait aller en ville récupérer sa commende au-près du magasin et ensuite préparer sa chambre à l'arrivée de son natté.

À 21.30, Duo frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Heero. Les négociations avaient été dures, mais s'étaient soldées par une réussite.

H: « Tu peux renter. Bon soir tenshi. »

La chambre avait été arrangée pour l'occasion, les stores fermés, le lit défait avec les couvertures pliées aux pieds, et la lumière tamisée. Sur la table de nuit, était posé un bouteille de champagne ainsi que deux flûtes. C'était sombre mais très chaleureux.

D: « Bon soir, c'est magnifique Hee-chan, merci beaucoup. »

H: « Rien n'est plus magnifique que toi mon amour. Bon anniversaire ! »

D: « À toi aussi ! »

Duo alla près de son amour et s'installa à côté de lui, pour profiter de ce moment d'amour et de romance. Heero, s'avança et lui donna un baiser avant de se mettre à l'ouverture de la bouteille. Quand se fut fait, il servit les deux coupes et en donna une à Duo. Ils burent une gorgée chacun, tout en se fixant dans les yeux, où, tout l'amour ressentit l'un pour l'autre, se lisait.

Heero rompit le contact pour aller chercher un objet sur la commode.

H: « Tiens, c'est pour toi ! »

D: « Merci Hee-chan. »

C'était une petite boite carré de couleur blanche et avec un nœud rouge. Délicatement, il l'a prit et commence à enlever le nœud, quand elle fut entière découverte, il l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur. Sur un coussin blanc, reposait un splendide cœur en argent, séparé en deux, sur chaque moitié, il y avait prénom, d'abord le sien et ensuite celui de son aimé. C'est alors, dans les mains, qu'il remarqua l'inscription au dos, « Aishiteru tenshi », ainsi que la date du jour où il s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments réciproques, suivie par celle de leur premier baiser. Face à ce présent, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, larmes de joie, evidemment.

D: « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part que je le trouve sublime, merci ! »

H: « Viens je vais te le mettre. »

Heero était appuyer contre la tête du lit, Duo vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, profitant de ce contact amoureux, il lui prit le collier des mains et l'accrocha à son cou. Dès que se fut fait, Duo se pencha pour embraser son amour et le remercier de se merveilleux cadeau. Son présent à lui n'était pas un objet matériel, mais une preuve sentimentale, que son cœur ne battait que pour lui.

D: « Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme. Et cela grâce à l'amour que tu me portes et dont tu me fais par tous les jours, des fois par un geste mais le plus souvent par un regard tendre et affectueux. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi, je t'aime plus que tout. »

Ce je t'aime, rempli de joie Heero, c'était la première fois que son ange le lui disait avec des mots et non par les yeux ou les gestes. De même, il avait comprit par le comportement de Duo, que celui-ci était prêt à aller plus loin dans leur relation, une preuve de plus de l'amour qu'il lui portait, et Heero, allait le lui prouver avec tendresse et adoration.

Il le prit par les hanches, pour le coucher au milieux du lit, quand se fut fait, il lui donna un baiser et commença de légères caresses sur ses flancs. Son ange, lui avait passer ses mains sous le pull, pour pouvoir accéder à la peau de son sauveur et lui cajoler le bas du dos. Duo gémissait faiblement son contentement, ce qui poussa Heero à se faire plus entreprenant. Il arrêta leur baiser, pour laisser sa bouche descendre le long de la mâchoire, tout en déposant de petits baisers sur cette peau d'une douceur unique, il fit de même pour les boutons de la chemise. Chaque boutons détachés avaient le droit à un bisou, jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse, il s'en suivi du reste. Duo lui aussi l'avait déshabillé, malgré son appréhension, les laissant les deux nus et les joues rouges le plaisir.

Heero croisa un instant le regard de son amant, y lisant un désir qu'il sentait brûler aussi en lui, mais aussi, tout leur amour réciproque.

Heero reprit, pour le plus grand bonheur de son ange, ses baiser dans son cou, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, continuant son chemin jusqu'à l'une des boules de chaire, qu'il se fit un plaisir à mordiller, pendant que sa deuxième main était occupée à pincer l'autre. Après un moment de douce torture pour Duo, Heero descendit enfin vers le point culminant de tous les désirs. Le fixant dans les yeux, il sortit la pointe de sa langue et l'approcha avec une langueur affolante de cette virilité qui ne demandais que ça. Dès l'instant où il toucha à la chaire si douce et chaude de son ange, celui-ci émit un délicieux gémissement, tout en rejetant la tête en arrière, cette réaction le ravi au plus haut point. Pour le rendre encore plus fou, il le prit totalement en bouche, dans un lent va et vient. Duo perdu dans son plaisir, et ne mit pas longtemps à se libérer.

Heero remonta doucement, tout pour l'embrassant, après quoi, il lui présenta ses doigts qu'il prit en bouche, pour les lécher avec amour, cela finit, il les descendis lentement jusqu'aux fesses douces et d'une blancheur extrême et en introduit un premier, tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire le moindre mal, deux autres suivirent, avec autant d'attention et de soin.

Duo émit un gémissement plus fort, quand il toucha sa prostate, c'est à ce moment, qu'il retira ses doigts et l'enlaça, ayant comprit ce qui allait venir, il se laissa faire, et c'est le plus tendrement possible qu'il commença à le faire sien. Quand il fut entièrement rentré, il s'arrêta quelque instants pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence. Duo avait noué ses jambes autour des hanches de son aimé, c'est alors que celui-ci adopta un doux et lent va et vient, augmentant la cadence au fur et à mesure que le plaisir de son ange se manifestait, par des Hee-chan murmurés au creux de son oreille. Sentant la délivrance arriver, il remonta sa main gauche pour décrocher celle de son ange, qui était entrain de s'enfoncer dans la chaire de son épaule et qui était le signe du plaisir qu'il ressentait, mais, il le fit surtout, pour pouvoir entrelacer leurs doigts. L'autre main de Duo continuait son traitement sur l'autre épaule d'Heero, mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, trop concentrer à entourer de sa main droite, la hampe de nouveau en forme et de lui appliquer le même mouvement qu'il produisait à l'intérieur de lui.

Ils toucheraient le paradis au même instant, quand dans un coup de reins plus puissant d'Heero, ainsi qu'une poigne plus ferme sur son membre. Ils se libérèrent chacun en prononçant le nom de l'autre, Duo entre leurs corps soudés et Heero dans sa tendre moitié. Ils étaient cambrés à l'extrême, le souffle extatique et leur mains soudées, montrant la force du lien qui les unissaient.

Heero avait posé sa tête dans le cou de Duo et prenait grand plaisir à lui faire un suçon, cela dans le but de montrer aux gens qui oseraient approcher son amour, que celui-ci était déjà pris. Quand il releva la tête, content de lui, il plongea son regard cobalt dans l'améthyste de son vis-à-vis et lui confia dans un je t'aime murmuré aux bords des lèvres et avec la plus grande sincérité. Duo face à cette déclaration, dès plus belle lui répondit, que lui aussi et pour toujours, tout en versant une unique larme de pur bonheur. Heero se retira avec le plus grand soin et se coucha sur le dos, en emportant son ange avec lui, de même que la couverture. C'est blottis l'un contre l'autre, se caressant délicatement encore un peu et écoutant leurs battements, qu'ils s'endormirent satisfaits et radieux.

À suivre

(1) Je sais pas si cela fait jaune mais je sais que ça tache !

(2) Voilà où vous mène un esprit ayant accès à des idées tordues !

Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous à plu ?

Biz


	9. Épilogue

Titre: Que caches-tu au fond de toi ?

Auteur: Siashini

Disclaimer: ils ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malheureusement

Couples: avec moi pas trop à réfléchir, c'est d'office HeeroxDuo, après il y a QuatrexTrowa et WufeixHilde.

Genre : romance, puis un peu de mystère et de angst. Sinon UA, New-type et lemon !

Résumé: Sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, un mystère l'entourant…Un espoir éclairant son chemin.

Un merci à la review de Zéphis, que je n'ai pas pu faire par mail car il n'y avait pas d'adresse: Voilà la suite et la fin !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont passés par là !

**Épilogue**

Heero se réveilla dans une douce chaleur, du fait que Duo était encore tout blotti contre lui. À cette vision, il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir heureux et enfin entier, comme si toutes ces années, il les avait passées avec une moitié de cœur.

Deux coups timides furent frappés à la porte

Q: « Je peux entrer ? »

H: « Oui, bien sûr. »

Q: « Je vous amène le petit-déjeuné au lit, j'ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir ? »

H: « Merci Quatre, tu es un ange. »

D: « Et j'ai cru que c'était moi, ton ange ? »

H: « On t'a réveillé ? »

D: « Non, c'est l'odeur du chocolat chaud ! »

Q: « Petit gourmand ! Je vous laisse, faites pas trop de bêtises. »

D: « Nous jamais, nous sommes toujours sages. »

Quatre sortit tout content de la chambre d'Heero. Ces deux-là étaient fais pour être ensemble, son empathie le lui prouvait, en lui faisant parvenir des ondes de béatitude et de bonheur. Maintenant, que tout le monde allait bien, il pourrait s'occuper un peu plus de lui et de son cher et tendre, donc direction leur chambre, pour une matinée au lit.

°°° Cinq mois et demi plus tard °°°

Heero était, dans un magasin, en-train d'acheter le futur cadeau de Duo, pour leur un an. Un an qu'il était avec son ange et qu'il réalisait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Plus se passer de ses sourires, de sa gentillesse, de son rire, mais surtout de ses « Je t'aime » dis chaque soir, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment enlacés.

Le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble, Duo avait déménagé toute ses affaires de sa chambre et dès lors, il vivait dans un rêve, dont il ne voudrait plus sortir.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'évocation des souvenirs, mais au présent et à son rendez-vous chez ses parents, dans quinze minutes. Il voulait leur annoncer en premier et qu'ils l'aident à tout mettre en place pour le jour J. Heero avait prévu une surprise dont son ange se rappellerait longtemps.

H: « Bonjour »

S: « Bonjour mon chéri, ça va ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé. »

H: « Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important. »

O: « Nous t'écoutons »

H: « Voilà, vous savez dans ceux semaines, c'est notre anniversaire des un an, et j'ai décidé de lui faire un cadeau inoubliable, mais j'aurais aimé votre accord et votre aide ? »

Il sortit de son manteau, le cadeau qu'il venait d'acheter et l'ouvrit pour que ses parents puissent voir ce qu'il contenait.

S: « Oh mon bébé, c'est magnifique…Je suis si fière de toi ! »

H: « Papa, tu ne dis rien ? »

O: « Je suis sûr que tu fais le bon choix. »

H: « Merci, je vous adore ! »

Après trois heures passées à tout mettre au point, il sortit de chez ses parents le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger. Savoir que sa famille acceptait son choix était vraiment important pour lui.

Quand il rentra à l'appartement, il s'installa directement sur le canapé, près des autres, pour leurs raconter comment ça s'était passé et discuter de ce qu'il restait à mettre au point, tout ça dans le but que ce jour, soit parfait et l'un des meilleurs. Évidemment, le principal intéressé n'était pas là. Il était à la HY corporation pour travailler à ses futurs projets.

_Début du Flash-back_

_Ils étaient là, inquiets et fébriles à l'attente de leurs résultats. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils auraient tous leur bac, mais le stress était quand même présent._

_Heero, lui, avait déjà son avenir tout tracé, son père lui avait dit que le jour de l'obtention de son bac, les rênes de la HY corporation seraient à lui. Celui-ci étant fatigué et souhaitant profiter un peu plus de sa tendre épouse, les lui donnaient de bon cœur, même s'il n'avait pas l'âge. Dès son enfance, il avait été entraîné à son futur métier, donc même sans réelle formation, il allait pouvoir travailler. De plus, le fait qu'il soit le nouveau président, lui permettra d'engager Duo comme architecte en chef, bien sûr, son amour devrait étudier un peu pour être au point, ce qui ne devrait pas lui prendre plus d'un mois, vu son talent._

_Quatre, Trowa et Wufei allaient eux aussi rejoindre la HY corporation, dans des secteurs différants, mais quand même assez bien payés. Quant à Hilde, elle allait continuer ses études pour devenir avocate._

_Les résultats arrivèrent et tous furent contents de les avoir bien réussis. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient travaillé dur et fait de leur mieux._

_Pour fêter ça, ils sortirent faire la fête toute la nuit dans une boite, où ils avaient pu décompressés tout en dansant. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

Duo était renté tard et un peu triste. Il n'aimait pas mentir à Heero, mais l'excuse de travailler, était la seule plausible. Au lieu de ça, il était sorti faire les réservations pour le cadeau de son amour. Il avait passé près de deux heures, à choisir la destination, l'hôtel et les différentes visites possibles. Finalement, il avait opté pour Venise, la ville, des amoureux et ville qu'Heero rêvait de visiter. Son deuxième cadeau, lui n'était pas pour tout de suite, cependant il allait le lui révéler lors de leur séjour.

Matin du jour J

Quarte, Trowa, Hilde et Wufei venaient juste de sortir, dans le but d'aller vérifier que tout ce passait correctement. Ils laissaient le soin à Heero de rêver son ange et de la préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Nos deux amoureux étaient réveillés et blottis l'un contre l'autre, se câlinant tendrement, tout en profitant du calme pour rêver à se jour unique qui les attendait.

H: « Tu as bien dormi, mon amour ? »

D: « Toujours, quand je suis dans tes bras. »

H: « Bon désolé, de devoir te stresser mais on est attendu dans deux heures à quelque part, donc il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, de nous préparer. »

D: « Tu m'as pas prévenu, on va où ? »

H: « C'est ton cadeau, donc tu verras au dernier moment. Allez debout ! »

Heero s'était déjà levé, sans toute fois oublier de déposer un léger bisou sur les lèvres de son ange, et attendait qu'il le rejoigne dans la douche.

Un fois lavé et habillé d'un costume noir et chemise blanche chacun, ils partirent retrouver les autres.

À peine Duo fut-il assit dans la voiture, qu'Heero lui attacha un bandeau noir sur les yeux, dans le but de ne pas lui révéler où il le conduisait. La surprise devait rester entière jusqu'à la fin.

D: « Mais pourquoi ? »

H: « C'est une surprise, il faut un peu attendre. »

Il se renfrogna un peu, mais ne fit rien. Même s'il rêvait de savoir ce que c'était, décevoir son amour était encore plus fort que cette envie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait. Il entendit Heero ouvrir la porte, sortir pour finalement, venir le rejoindre.

H: « Tu ne peux pas encore l'enlever, mais bientôt. Pour l'instant je vais t'aider. »

D: « D'accord, je te fait confiance. »

Heero le conduit à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et le plaça correctement, tout en lui retirant le bandeau.

Il était vraiment très anxieux de la réaction de son ange. Il espérait qu'il ne prendrait pas peur pour finalement, s'enfuir en courant.

Duo, après qu'il lui ait ôté le foulard, regarda autour de lui, pour voir ce que son amour lui avait préparé comme surprise.

Pour une surprise, s'en était une.

Ils étaient dans une toute petite église, d'une beauté incroyable. L'intérieur avait été décoré très sobrement en blanc, avec quelques fleurs mais sans trop d'accès.

Quand il tourna la tête, il vu que tous leurs amis étaient présents. C'est à dire Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et Hilde, mais aussi les parents d'Heero, tous abordaient un air content. L'expression de leur visage et surtout celle d'Heero, qui reflétait le bonheur à l'état pur, lui fit verser une larme de joie et d'émotions. C'est avec une voix peu sûre qu'il parla.

D: « Heero, c'est magnifique…Je sais pas quoi dire… »

H: « Ne dis rien et écoute. »

Le prêtre (1) commença à parler mais aucuns des deux n'écoutaient, seul le regard de l'autre comptait en cet instant. Ils furent arrêtés, dans leur contemplation, par Trowa qui tendait à Heero la future alliance de Duo. Elle ressemblait au pendentif en argent offert six mois plus tôt, jours pour jours plutôt. Il y était inscrit son nom, la date de leur rencontre et celle d'aujourd'hui, celle du jour de leur union.

H: « Duo cela va te paraître un peu commun, mais à la seconde où mon regard a croisé le tien, j'ai su que ma vie sans toi serait impossible. Tu m'as fait découvrir le plus merveilleux des sentiment, celui d'aimer et de se sentir aimer en retour. Tu es tout pour moi. Se sont tes sourires, ton rire et ta bonne humeur qui me font vivre. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je te demande de bien vouloir devenir mon époux. »

Tendrement, il prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, et fit délicatement glisser l'anneau d'argent autour de son annulaire. Ce geste est et sera à jamais le signe de leur appartenance mutuelle et de leur amour.

D: « Heero, je t'aime. Sans toi aussi je ne suis rien. Tu m'as fait confiance, ouvert ton cœur et permis de révéler toutes mes peurs passées. De plus sans toi, je n'en serais pas là, tu m'as sauvé d'un destin qui s'annonçait des plus tragique. Tu m'apporte chaque jour l'amour qui m'a tant manqué, et pour cela je te jure de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin. »

Il prit l'alliance que lui tendait Quatre. Elle était en touts points identiques à la sienne, sauf au niveau du nom, qui changeait. Il la fit passer au doigt, tout en versant une larme qui tomba juste dessus, comme un signe du destin.

P: « Je vous déclare unis. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

À l'entente de ces mots, Heero s'approcha pour juste effleurer les lèvres de son époux.

Tous étaient émus aux larmes et virent féliciter le couple avant que celui-ci ne parte pour leur voyage de noces, cadeau de Duo, même s'il n'était pas au courant de la cérémonie.

S: « Je suis heureuse, vous étés fait l'un pour l'autre. Heero, tu le protéges bien, c'est un ange ! »

H: « Je le sais que trop bien et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout faire pour le grader et le rendre heureux, je l'aime énormément. »

O: « Et toi Duo, s'il est méchant, tu viens chez nous, n'hésite pas ! Bon maintenant allez-y sinon vous allez être en retard.»

H: « En retard ? »

D: « Oui c'est mon cadeau. On part en voyage, c'est Quatre et Trowa qui ont préparé les valises. »

Ils se quittèrent là, sans toute fois oublier de leurs faire la promesse de ramener plein de cadeaux.

Quelques heures plus tard ,dans l'avion privé, qu'il les menaient en Italie, à Venise plus précisément.

H: « Allez, dis moi où on va ? S'il te plais tenshi. »

D: « Tu veux vraiment savoir maintenant et pas attendre… Moi j'ai bien attendu.»

H: « Bon d'accord…Mais tu n'es pas très gentil ! »

Pour se faire pardonner, Duo se leva et s'assis sur ses genoux, tout en ajustant sa position. Heero ayant comprit que son époux souhaitait dormir, prit la couverture et inclina le siège. Un long voyage et une nuit de noce, les attendaient dès leur arrivé là-bas.

Un taxi venait de les déposer devant un somptueux hôtel cinq étoiles. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la réception.

Récéptioniste: « Bonsoir messieurs, bienvenue à Hotel Bauer (2), que puis-je pour vous ? »

D: « Bonsoir, nous avons fait une réservation au nom de Yuy-Maxwell. »

R: « Bien, je vais juste regarder. »

Après avoir pianoter quelques secondes, il prit un air renfrogner et appela son collègue.

R: « Désolé, de vous avoir fait attendre, mais il y avait un problème dans les réservations, maintenant tout est arrangé. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plais »

Leur suite se situait au 12ème étage. Ils venaient juste d'entrer quand, ils remarquèrent un problème. Heureusement, le réceptionner attendait qu'ils aient fait le tour pour prendre congé d'eux.

R: « Vous convient-elle ? »

D: « Elle est très bien, sauf qu'il y a un ennui. J'avait demandé un lit double et non deux lits séparés. »

R: « Oh pardonné moi, c'est de ma faute. C'était bien précisé, mais j'ai pensé à une erreur en vous voyant. Heureusement la chambre initiale n'est pas encore occupée.»

Il les conduis un peu plus loin, à la chambre 121.

R: « Voilà, messieurs. Veuillez encore m'excuser de mon erreur et je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit. »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, le réceptionniste avait prit une jolie teinte rose aux niveau des joues.

Quant aux deux jeunes mariés, ils explosèrent de rire, une fois la porte fermée.

D: « On l'a fait rougir le pauvre. »

H: « Tu sais pourquoi ? »

D: « Oui de gêne. »

H: « Non. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est imaginé à ma place, et vu ta beauté, il n'a pu que rougir. »

D: « Tu ne vas pas jouer au jaloux ! Je n'aime que toi. »

H: « Et tu as plutôt intérêt ! Aller viens, il me reste un dernier cadeau à t'offrir. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Heero s'était déshabillé et attendait les bras ouverts, que son ange fasse de me même et qu'il le rejoigne, ce que fit Duo avec plaisir. C'est bien installer contre le torse de son époux, qu'il reçu son cadeau dans les mains.

H: « Tiens ouvre. »

Il l'ouvrit délicatement. Dedans se trouvait une trousseau de clefs et une photo, sur laquelle on pouvait voir une magnifique maison.

H: « C'est celle que tu as dessinée, je m'en suis inspiré. On emménage dès notre retour. »

D: « Oh Hee-chan, c'est merveilleux, comment as-tu su ? »

H: « C'est Quatre qui m'a dit que tu rêvait de vivre dans uns grande maison, avec les gens que tu aimes. »

D: « Merci beaucoup. Mon aussi, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. »

C'était juste une petite carte de médecin blanche, où, un jour et une heure était inscrite. Sally Pô, médecin spécialiste des New-types.

H: « C'est ce que je crois ? »

Il avait prononcé cette phrase aux bord des larmes. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulut allait bientôt se réaliser.

D: « Oui, c'est un rendez-vous pour une première échographie. Elle voulait me la faire avant que je parte, mais j'ai refusé, je voulais que tu sois présent. Elle m'a dit que cela devait faire trois mois… »

_Début du Flash-back_

_Trois mois en arrière_

_Ils allaient se préparer pour la nuit. Duo, lui allait entrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre son médicament, quand Heero lui posa une question sur un ton inquiet._

_H: « Duo, je peux te poser une question ? »_

_D: « Oui bien sûr. Ça ne va pas, tu es malade ? »_

_H: « Hier soir, j'ai fait un rêve. Je peux te le raconter ? »_

_Duo hocha la tête pour lui dire de continuer._

_H: « J'ai rêvé de notre futur. J'étais assit au milieu, sur le canapé du salon, toi entre mes jambes. En face, sur les fauteuils, il y avait Hilde et Wufei sur l'un et Quatre et Trowa sur l'autre. De chaque côté de nous, se trouvait un enfant, à droite une petite fille subtile mélange entre toi et moi, à gauche, une autre petite fille, mais ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Wufei. Elles avaient les mains posées sur ton ventre, un ventre rond, lisse et tout doux, le bébé venait de bouger, et elles auraient aimé le sentir. Je rêve de ça, d'avoir plein d'enfant avec toi, mais je sais que toi, tu n'en veux pas, mais peut-être juste un ? Mon rêve était si doux et apaisant.»_

_D: « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne veuille pas d'enfant ? »_

_H: « Ben, depuis que tu nous l'avoué, tu en as plus jamais parlé, donc je pensait que tu n'en voulais pas. »_

_D: « Baka ! Je pensait que cela te dérangeait que je puisse, moi un homme, avoir des enfants. Moi aussi, je rêve d'une grande famille et plein d'enfant que je pourrais aimer comme personne avant toi ne l'a fait. »_

_H: « Alors tu en voudrais ? »_

_D: « Oui, au moins quatre ! »_

_H: « Quatre…Ça te dis de commencer ce soir ? »_

_Il avait dit ça avec un sourire coquin, qui avait fait fondre Duo, c'est aussi cette nuit que les médicaments avaient été oubliés pour une durée indéterminés._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

H: « On peut dire que l'on est en forme, dès la première fois sans médicament, et déjà un bébé. Merci, je t'aime. »

D: « Ne me remercie pas, tu verras dans quelques mois, que je serais soumis aux hormones, tu ne seras plus aussi content. »

H: « Mais non, tu vas toujours rester mon tenshi que j'aime ! »

Il embrassa tendrement son époux et la future « maman » de leur enfant.

Dans quelques mois, ils allaient devenir parents pour la première fois mais sûrement pas la dernière. Enfin la vie allait changer et son destin, qui s'annonçait jusque là tragique, prenait des airs de bonheur à vie.

Owari

(1) Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit un prêtre ! La religion et moi ça fait deux…

(2) Je sais, ça fait pas italien !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ça allait ou alors il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'écrire définitivement car c'est un vrai massacre ? Si cela vous a plu je pense faire une sequlle qui décrirait le futur, mais c'est pas sûr...

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont passé par là !

Biz

Siashini


End file.
